Notre Monde est Pur
by BritishGentleman
Summary: It started as a simple fight at a World meeting. But now that Arthur's church has found Arthur and Francis out, the two lovers have to run across the UK and hopefully make it to France. Will they be able to survive? FrUK,M for later chap. Warning boyxboy
1. Chapter 1: The Confession

Notre Monde est Pur

**A/N: Hey guys BritishGentleman here~ Anyways this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me please~ Review and favorite please~ I don't own Hetalia**

**British Gentleman **

**Chapter One: The Confession**

Francis Bonnefoy sighed as he sat at the meeting table. He had a slight hangover for once, from having too much wine the night before, and was suffering from it. He put his elbows on the table and buried his head in his hands.

At that moment, Arthur Kirkland, possibly the most confusing person Francis had ever meet, decided to walk in the room and make his day even worse. Arthur looked at his suffering enemy and said, "What is it frog face? I thought that you French people could never get hangovers." He said with a smirk of satisfaction. He enjoyed seeing his enemy get what he deserved at times.

Said blonde looked up, too tired for bickering for bickering sake, but he really wanted to shut the other up, so he simply pulled the Brit closer by his shirt and connected their lips for a brief moment before returning to his original position.

The Brit turned ten shades of red and nearly screamed, "What the heck is wrong with you Francy pants?"

The very annoyed Frenchman replied, "I am begging you, mon amour. Shut z'e fuck up." There was venom in his tone. France was usually not this unfriendly but seeing as how especially pissed he was today, the Brit saw no further reason to argue.

Said eyebrow'ed one sighed in defeat, "Geez Francis why are you in such a foul mood?" He was generally concerned for his fellow country but not enough so to not tease him even more, "You know," he began with a smirk on his face "the only time you were in such a bad mood was when Prussia rejected you!"

Frances head whipped up ignoring the pain that shot down his spine, "E did not reject me! I rejected 'im! Get it right you little punk!"

The Brit was angry that he had called him a punk and he wished to slap said France across the face but he kept his composure. "Haha I know it was the way I said it you can never fool this spy master!" As he said this though he hated to admit it he felt a little relived that he was not distracted by another man.

The French man had been waiting for another attack, but when none came, he lifted his head to see a pink faced Arthur. He then figured out what the other was doing, sighed, and said, "You are just begging for me to kiss you again. You love me, Britain."

The said Brit flushed at these words thankful that no one had come this early to the meeting and retorted, "No I don't you pervert! You wish it was though!" His heart suddenly started pounding madly he tried not to show his emotions only to fail miserably.

Francis stood up, tangling his fingers in the others hair before kissing him gently. Arthur blushed again his face becoming a beet red color and tried to pull away but to no avail all of the strength in his arms had left him. France let him go before sitting back down and closing his eyes, "Je t'aime."

Arthur struggled to think of a comeback and said, "You bastard! Just wait I am sure you will be arrested for sexual harassment and I will be the one leading you to your cell! A-and no one will visit you!" Francis just nodded and just laid his head down on the table.

Now England was concerned for his _**friend **_he never acts this way often so he decides to do the only thing any gentlemen such as him would do and that would to go get some tea for his _**friend.**_

Francis either didn't want it or just felt like being an ass, because he knocked it right out of Arthur's hand. In fact he was silent the whole meeting, Even when Alfred started talking about the French army and Napoleon which surprised everyone.

"Geez France I didn't know you hated people or didn't like talking!" Arthur said attempting to see if Francis had survived the meeting. Francis just shrugged and left the room leaving the Brit astounded and alone.

Arthur got infuriated for some reason and yelled as he ran down the hallways to catch up with Francis. "Hey you come back here how you dare ignore my attempt at being nice to you!" Tears began to well up in his eyes and he pulled his sleeve to wipe them off and continued. "Danm it all to hell how do you expect for me to like you if you barely acknowledge my existence!" Arthur realized the words he had said and stuttered to take them back but it was too late.

Francis stopped for a moment, waiting for the other to say something. The Brit turned on his heel and said, "To hell with this I don't care anymore!" And the Brit with tears streaming down his cheeks ran out of the room.

"Mon Cher!" Francis yelled as he ran after the crying Brit. He chased him to his house and banged on the Brits front door until his hand began to get millions of splinters and his throat was sore but he didn't leave. He had to sort things out with Arthur in the morning; no he would sort things out.

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter~ Review please~**

* * *

**Translations:**

**Mon amour- my love**

**Je t'aime- I love you**

**Mon cher- my dear**


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Confession

Notre Monde est Pur

**A/N: Hey guys BritishGentleman here~ Second chapter~ Review and favorite please~ I don't own Hetalia :3**

**Thanks to LovelessRain0397 and ThexDarkenedxLight for favoriting and such~**

**British Gentleman **

**Chapter Two: The Second Confession**

The next morning the Brit woke up his eyes still red and puffy from crying that night. He wondered if Francis was still here but he got up and continued his morning by making a cup of Earl Grey tea and somehow managed to burn microwave waffles. He then went to his door to receive the morning paper only to find a wide awake Francis ready to pounce at the open door. And that is exactly what the sleep deprived Frenchman did.

As soon as he got inside he grabbed the Englishman close so he couldn't escape his grip. The Brit was flustered to say the least he attempted to push away the Frenchman. "G-get off me you wanker."

"No I won't Angleterre. I want to talk to you. What are you so mad about?" He said he was worried about Arthur. He wished that Angleterre would be more open to him about things.

"No I refuse to tell you about anything about me! Damn you!"

The Brit managed to pull away from the Frenchman only to be pinned to the ground. "Angleterre you cannot lie to this man it is impossible." His face mere inches always from the fuming Brits face.

He yelled at the Frenchman "GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF ME YOU ASS!" and he struggled to get free to no avail.

"No you will tell me no matter how much you yell at moi."

The Brit continued to yell for a few minutes until he gave up and said, "You are an ass! You know that right?"

Francis grinned and said, "You have told me that at least fifteen times in the past few minutes."

"You bloody idiot Francis! I hate you!" Arthur said.

"I know Angleterre but I lo-." He paled at what he almost said.

Arthur stopped struggling for a moment and said, "W-what were you going to say Francis?" Francis only shook his head just in case he let slip more words. "Look at this Francis our roles have switched." He said with a satisfied smirk on his face and before Francis could stop him he slipped out of his grasp and ran to his room shutting the door behind him and locking it his back pressed against the door hearing yelling and banging on the door. On the other side Francis was waiting patiently for the door to open.

"Angleterre I have to tell you something important! S'il vous plaît écoutez-moi si vous le faites, je vais te laisser seul!" Francis was becoming desperate he hoped the Brit would open the door.

Arthur was now 'between a rock and a hard place' if he opened the door he might hear words he didn't want to hear. If he ignored Francis he might never speak to him ever again. He was so confused he began to cry as he thought 'Dammit why does that frog have to be so stupid!' So with no other option he screamed to make sure Francis heard him, "STOP BANGING ON MY BLOODY DOOR! I WILL OPEN IT AND IF YOU HIT ME I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN ON THIS BLOODY PLANET!" As soon as he heard the knocking cease he cautiously opened the door and gave the Frenchman a scorching look. "What do you want to say to me Frog?"

Francis said plainly, "I know that we 'ave never been the best of friends. That goes without zaying, but I never did 'ate you no matter 'ow many of my men you killed. I conzider you more than an ally, or a friend. What I am trying to say Angleterre iz… Je t'aime."

The Brit stopped breathing so he could hear him properly. "Voulez-vous jamais etre en mesure de m'aimer en arriere après toutes choses horribles que j'ai fait pour vous?" The Brit thankfully for Francis spoke fluent French. But the Brit was so flustered he didn't take the Frenchie seriously.

"G-good try Francis! I know your lying you never care about anyone except yourself!" Tears sprung up in his eyes he tried to not let his voice crack as he continued, "You have always hated me! How dare you pretend about this stuff! DON'T TOY WITH PEOPLES FEELINGS WINE DRINKING BASTERD!" He lost it he broke down but before he fell to the floor he gave Francis a weak slap across the face. "I was so stupid! *sob* I never have should have been so weak! *sob* Why did I have to fall in love with you of all people! I hate you!"

Francis was standing there in shock from the slap and the sudden confession. He got down to Arthur's height and hugged him as tightly as he could and said, "Arthur I-I would never joke about this. I really do love you." England refused to listen and said, "NO STOP LYING TO ME! I HA-" He was cut off by the Frenchman's kiss. He struggled to get at least his hand free, when he did he roughly pushed Francis into the wall and ran, "Dammit Francis don't you know when the joke has gone too far!"

**A/N: Hey guys~ Thanks for reading this chapter~ I hope that you all are enjoying it~**

* * *

**Translations: **

**Angleterre- England**

**Moi- me**

**S'il vous plaît écoutez-moi si vous le faites, je vais te laisser seul - Please listen to me if you do, I will leave you alone**

**Voulez-vous jamais etre en mesure de m'aimer en arriere après toutes choses horribles que j'ai fait pour vous?- Will you ever be able to love me back after all the horrible things I've done for you?**

**Je t'aime- I love you**


	3. Chapter 3: Let's go to the pub

Notre Monde est Pur

**A/N: Hey guys BritishGentleman here~ Here is a thank you to: vampy-chan321, LovelessRain0397, ch3rryb3rry101, and BeyondBeleif13 for reviewing~ So without further delay here is chapter three~ I do not own Hetalia**

**Chapter Three: Let's go to the pub**

The Brit was drowning himself in alcohol at a nearby pub that he always went to. "Damn that French prick!" He took another sip of his rum he had ordered, he looked into the yellow-brown liquid as he reminisced over the day's events. "He can be such an arse sometimes." He said murmuring it into his, by now, half empty cup.

Meanwhile instead of getting drunk Francis had been scouring the city of London, looking for his friend. He had searched everywhere the Library, all of England's favorite restaurants; he had even called Alfred to see if he had managed to find the American in need of comfort. "Mon Dieu Arzur stop hiding from me." Suddenly his servant came to him telling him there was a call for him back at the house. He sighed and went back to the house; he took the ringing phone off the hook. He picked up the phone and said "Hello, this is Francis."

"DAMN FRENCHMAN I HATE YOU!" The hysterical Brit screamed into the phone. Francis had to hold away the phone so he wouldn't have permanent ear damage.

"Arzur lower your voice s'il vous plaît. You are very loud." He said when he brought the phone back to his ear. "Where are you Arzur?"

"I am at the pub. Bloody wanker and I am having a jolly good time without you!" He retorted, as much as he wanted to see the imbecile, he wanted to give him a good punch so that he would never be able to have children. Then he said in a more domestic tone, "Can you come and get me?"

"Oui Arzur stay where you are can you tell me the name of the pub you are at?" He began to walk to the street awaiting a reply from Arzur so he could go and tell the servant to fetch the carriage and get to Arthur as fast as he could.

"I am at The Anchor." He said as he sipped from his beer once more. "How long do you think you will be?"

The Frenchman had just given the address to the servant and calculated the estimated time, "About fifteen minutes mon cher. Don't worry I will be zhere soon; je t'aime Arzur."

He flushed from two things; one from the large amount of alcohol he had drank and second Francis's comment "I like you too… Francis." He downed the rest of his glass in a swift motion.

Francis on the other line was slightly stunned, but he just smiled and said "Je suis heureux ma chère." By the time he had arrived at the pub Arthur had five empty glasses around him. "Well someone haz been drinking non?" he chuckled quietly at the state Arthur was in.

The drunk Brit looked up and said, "Welcome *hic* to the party Francis. Come and join me *hic* why don't you?" He spread his arms wide as to show being a welcoming sight. But with a flushed face and slurred words and also that every movement was a fight to not end up face first on the floor wasn't all that welcoming.

He sighed inwardly and walked over and said "Non. You are going 'ome you are to drunk for your own good." He paid for the drinks and turned his attention to the swaying Brit. "Let's get you 'ome shall we?" He picked up the Brit and led him to the street to the carriage.

When they arrived at Arthurs house Francis lowered the Brit, who had fallen asleep in the carriage, onto his bed he left to explore the room. When he returned the Brit was still sleeping soundly, he kissed the Brits forehead and stroked his hair gently.

Arthur's eyes flew open at the sudden contact and when he saw who was petting him he inched away from Francis's hand currently on his head.

Francis leaned closer to the Brit and said "'ow do you feel Angleterre? Do you feel sick?" he placed a hand on the Brits forehead "You do not feel hot."

England stiffened at his touch and said "I-im fine Francis I just need some sleep." And tried to move the hand away, however it was futile, all of his strength had left his body.

Francis kissed Arthurs forehead again "Je t'aime Arthur." And looked into the drunken Britain's eyes fondly, "Your eyes are so beautiful Arzur." He had to use all of his self control not to fuck the Brit then and there he looked so helpless, and innocent.

"Francis," Arthur said after a while "I love you." And fell into a peaceful sleep leaving the Frenchman very shocked and much awake. Francis sighed he would not be sleeping tonight.

**Thank you guys for reviewing and commenting on the story it means a lot**

* * *

**Translations:**

**Mon dieu- my god**

**s'il vous plaît- please**

**Je suis heureux ma chère- I'm happy my dear**

**Non- no**


	4. Chapter 4: l'amour always wins

Notre Monde est Pur

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed and such~ I hope that you liked the last chapter~ Same with this one, it was probably the one chapter I have had most fun writing yet! Well without any delay here is Chapter Four! I don't own Hetalia :(**

**Chapter Four: l'amour always wins**

When the Englishman woke back up from his dreamless sleep, he laid his hand down on the sheets not noticing the bulge in the sheets. He looked down and saw a sleeping Frenchman with no shirt on; he gave a shriek and scrambled out of the bed, falling out onto the floor.

Francis woke up and looked for the Brit, "Mon dieu Arzur. 'ow did you get on ze floor?" he smiled slyly.

"Shut up you frog! What the bloody hell do think you are doing in my bed?" He pointed an accusing finger at the half naked man lying leisurely on **his** bed.

"Sleeping, until you so kindly woke me up with your girly squeal."

"Get. Out. Now." He said with a attempted look that said 'Hang-on-let-me-get-my-knife-so-I- can-castrate-your-sorry-French-arse' But it didn't have the desired affect instead is looked like the kind of the look that says, 'I'm-extremely-embarrassed-and-this-is-very-awkward-for-me' "You have no right to be in my room! How the bloody hell did you even get in here?"

"Zhrough ze front door mon cher." He looked around surveying the room as he added, "You were drunk and you called me to come and get you."

The Brit mentally slapped himself 'I'm such an idiot! Calling this frog I must have been really drunk.' He looked up and said "Just to make sure we didn't do anything weird did we?"

"Define weird, mon cher."

"You know what the bloody hell I mean! I am not explaining it." He stubbornly crossed his arms.

"You did say somezing Arzur but I won't tell you." If Arthur was going to be like this two could play at this game. And he playfully stuck his tongue out to show how childish he was.

Arthur practically lunged at him as he grabbed a fistful of Frances silky hair and said, "I have a bloody headache and I do not wish to deal with your stupid antics. Tell. Me. Now." Every word was enunciated with a slight shake of his hand, not enough to hurt him but enough to get his point across.

Francis whimpered and said in defeat "You said zat you loved me Angleterre." He rubbed his head when, in shock, Arthur let go of his hair.

He hid his head in the palms of his hands and backed into the wall, "N-no that can't be right…I-I don't love you… Y-you are just messing with me!" He thought 'If he knew my life would be ruined! H-he can't know!'

Francis looked up to see a blush dusting the Englishman's cheeks. "Oh Arzur," and enveloped him in a hug "I didn't know you liked me zis way. I didn't know until last night. I zhought you were joking, but now I'm certain, je t'aime Arzur." He picked up the Brits head up so he could look into his eyes as he did so he kissed him lightly as if treating him like an emerald jewel.

He pulled away and said "No you don't! You're just looking for a one night sex toy! You don't care for me you arse!" He gasped as he was pulled into a suffocating hug from the Frenchman.

"Non, I care for you very much Angleterre. Why do you zink I put up with you for zis long?" He kissed Arthur again and said "I have been waiting for so long for you to come to your senses England, je t'aime."

He realized that Francis was being completely serious, smiled and nuzzled into the others shoulder "I-I love you to frog." Breathing in the smell of Francis's cologne, it smelled like roses. After a few minutes of blissful silence Arthur spoke up again, "Francis?"

"Mon cher oui sourcils?" Francis said as he looked down at the Brits blonde head petting his messy hair.

"Why did you wait for me so long Francis? I mean I'm sure you had a **long, long, long** line of people waiting for you to so much as look at them. So why me?" He asked he was slightly afraid of the answer but never the less wanted to know it.

Francis thought a moment and said "Well mon cher, probably because you didn't fall for me as quickly as everyone else. You stayed strong and didn't let me break you no matter what I did." He looked down at the blonde and pulled the Brits face to face his "You were very special to me, I first realized you cared very much for ozers when I saw you on ze ground on ze battlefield of ze Revolutionary war." He kissed the Brit lightly, "Je t'aime Arzur."

The Brit smiled weakly, "I love you too, Frog." And hugged the other tightly thinking to himself, 'I am finally happy.'

**A/N: Thanks for reading~ Reviews and Favorites are appreciated~**

* * *

**Mon dieu- my god**

**Angleterre- England**

**Je t'aime- I love you**

**Mon cher oui surcils- yes my dear eyebrows**


	5. Chapter 5: Bonding

Notre Monde est Pur

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long guys! I didn't mean to take this long! Oh and sorry for not putting translations I kinda forgot~ Well from now on I will put translations at the end~ You can thank JKProductions ( for the suggestion~ And a big thanks for all reviewers and comments! Well without furthur delay I will let you read Chapter five~**

**British Gentleman **

**Chapter Five: Bonding**

Francis had snuck up upon his newlywed husband; they had married each other in secret since Arthurs church frowned upon homosexual couples and still promoted arranged marriages. With unknown stealth, he whispered to the Brit in a low voice, "So which way to your bed mon cher? Ohonhonhonhon~"

The Brit hit the Parisian across the face lightly, his face flushing from anger and embarrassment. "S-say that again frog and I will permanently maim your sorry arse."

Francis simply smiled and replied "Like you could hurt zis," He motioned to his body, "it is too sexy. Non?"

The Brit blushed and hid his face as he stormed out of the room. He went into the kitchen and picked up a mug and began to make some tea. 'Calm down Arthur he can't get to you, you must stay strong.' He jumped in surprise as he felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his thin waist.

The Frenchman purred in his ear, "Angleterre~ you cannot deny it~ you love my body, non?" He nibbled on the flustered Brits ear, receiving a pleasurable reaction from Arthur.

Arthur bit his lip, '_Damn that Frenchman…' _he thought as he struggled to untangle the others arms from his small frame.

"Ah Arzur~ Why are you resisting? You know you love it~" He said kissing the Brits neck and inching his hand closer to the hem of Arthur's shirt.

The Brit quickly noticed the others moving hand, he grabbed Francis's hand, and let go of his hand quickly. After unwound himself of the others remaining arm, he walked quickly to his own room, but was pinned to the wall by the Frenchman. "L-let go of me Francis…" he said in a subdued voice.

"Non Angleterre~" He kissed the others ear again causing a gasp from the other. He smirked and said "Zomeone iz zenzitive~"

The Brit struggled to get free but the Parisian took the others wrists and pinned them to the wall and moved one of his legs between Arthur's two legs. The Brits heart was pounding loudly and he began to develop an inhuman red blush.

"F-Francis im being serious… L-let go." He looked down highly embarrassed '_Damn it why can't I keep my feelings in check around him? I hate blushing like a high school girl.' _

Francis bit on the others neck and heard a soft moan from Arthur; he felt the Brits legs beginning to give out. He looked up at the other and said, "Do you want to continue zis in your room Arzur?"

The Brit simply nodded and held onto the other as Francis picked him up and walked to his room. The Parisian lowered the Brit on his bed gently, treating him like a prized possession. He kissed the other lightly and asked, "Are you sure you want zis?"

"Yes Francis… I wouldn't let anyone take control of me so easily." He said as he wrapped his arms around the others neck.

Francis leaned down and kissed Arthurs ear and said in a low whisper, "_Je promets que je serai doux ma petite Angleterre."_

The Brit merely nodded and clung onto the Frenchman's sturdy shoulders for support.

Francis kissed the other and began to move towards the Brits shirt. When his hand touched Arthurs bare chest Arthur shivered and arched his back slightly into his touch. Francis smiled and leaned to the Brits ear murmuring words in French. He had by now took off the Brits shirt and was examining the others pale, thin chest. He moved to one of the Brits hardened nipples and flicked his tongue over it.

The Brit gripped the bed sheets in an iron like grip as he moaned loudly, "F-Francis…"

Francis had sucked on almost every inch of Arthurs formerly pale chest and moved his attention to Arthur's hardening member. He unbuttoned the Brits pants and slipped a hand into the boxers.

Arthur gasped at the contact and bit his lip attempting to be silent. He clutched the bed sheets for support as he arched his back into the Frenchman's touch. He felt Francis press his mouth on his manhood and lick the tip. "God... F-Francis…"

Francis took Arthurs manhood into his mouth, moving his head up and down making the other even more aroused. When he tasted some of the others pre-cum it only encouraged Francis to move faster.

"F-Francis… gonna cum… ahh~" The Brit moaned in between pants. When the Frenchman did not remove himself he soon gave up and released in the others mouth. He lay on the bed breathing heavily as he watched Francis swallow all of it.

"You didn't last long did you?" He said with a slight smirk as he kissed the other. Arthur could taste himself in Francis's mouth. Francis fished out a tube of lube from his pants pocket and squeezed a considerable amount onto his fingers. He positioned himself he looked to Arthur "Zis may hurt, but it will go away soon."

Arthur nodded and gripped Francis's shoulders for support as he felt the first finger enter. He moaned and tried not to squirm too much, he looked at Francis with lust in his emerald eyes as he said, "M-move damn it…"

Francis complied, as he kissed the Brit using his other hand to clutch the dirty blonde hair. When the Brit had finally became accustomed to the finger a second one was added, then a third, and then the last one. Francis positioned himself above Arthur; his bare chest barely touching Arthurs marked one. He took out his fingers and looked to the other, "Ready mon cher?"

"Y-yes…" Arthur said as he gripped the sheets waiting for the other to enter him.

Francis pushed his own throbbing manhood into Arthur's entrance. He thrust gently into Arthur causing pleasurable moans from both of them. He peppered the others face with light kisses, thrusting harder and harder each time. After a particularly hard thrust Francis hit Arthur's sweet spot causing the Brit to see stars of pleasure, "T-there Francis… harder…" He dug his nails into Francis's back as Francis kept pounding on that one spot.

"Ahh~ F-Francis… I-I'm gonna…" His sentence was cut off with a moan.

"Togezer mon cher," He thrust harder to quicken his own arousal. "Je t'aime Arzur."

"I-I love you too F-Francis…" They both soon released. Francis tiredly fell next to Arthur enveloping him in a hug. They were both covered in each other's cum, sweat, and spit.

"Je t'aime Arzur~"

"I love you too Francis."

The two countries soon found sleep in each other's arms; unsuspecting of the tragic news that awaited British country.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Je promets que je serai doux ma petite Angleterre- I promise I will be gentle my little England**

**I am going to go and fix the past few chapters by putting translations**


	6. Chapter 6: The Tragic News

Notre Monde est Pur

**A/N: Hey guys BritishGentleman here~ **

**Chapter Six: The Tragic News**

When they awoke they spent the first few hours together but then went their separate ways. Arthur went back to London because of a phone call he had received from the church. Francis stayed in the room, reading an adult book when there was knocking on the door. He set down the book and went to go answer the door, and was presented with a sobbing Brit.

"A-Arzur what happened?" He asked concerned as he fell to Arthur's level as he scooped up the Brit and set him on his bed. They sat there for a few minutes Francis was comfortingly petting his husband's head, while Arthur cried quietly on his shoulder. Francis was going through all the possible casinarioes in his head, thinking of what could have happened. But they came no where close to what the British man said when he found his voice.

"T-they want me to m-marry someone." The Brit chocked out as he clung onto Francis's shirt.

Francis replied sadly, "You have to marry her mon cher. It is your duty to your people, I'm sure she is very pretty and… and I zink you will be better off wiz her."

Arthur kissed the Frenchman and said as he pulled away, "M-Mais Je t'aime. Je ne veux pas l'épouser! Au diable l'église! J-Je ne peux pas ... pourquoi Francis?" he began sobbing "Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous être ensemble et heureux?"

"I never zought zat you would say zat about ze church." He mumbled as he slowly began to peel Arthur's arms off, "Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire cela, Arthur vous devez faire ... ce qui est mieux pour votre peuple." The Frenchman sat next to the British nations bed, waiting for him to fall asleep. When he did Francis kissed the Englishman's brow and turned to leave but Arthur had woken up and was clinging desperately on his hand.

"Francis… don't leave…please I-I love you."

"No mon cher; you are wrong you don't love me, you belong wiz zat girl." He took his hand back and walked out of the room tears streaming down his cheeks. It hurt but this was the right thing to do...in his mind. '_He will forget about me and he will marry zat girl and… and be happy.' _ Francis ran to Antonio's house to find hopefully comfort and a drunken night.

The Brit was far from happy he spent the whole night sobbing into a pillow. When he woke up he looked in the mirror and saw what a miserable mess he was. His hair was sticking out all over the place, more so than normal. His eyes where bloodshot from all the crying. And his throat was raw, whenever he spoke it sounded and felt like sandpaper was scartching his throat. He shook his head and quickly headed to his shower. When he arrived at the church he was greeted with happy faces and the paperwork for the marriage. He signed it quickly, and the audience left, leaving Arthur on the verge of trears. He looked at his signature on the form and clutched the pen in his hand. Oh how he hated seeing his name on that damned peice of paper, he wanted to scribble out the name like he had done to Francis the one time. _'Damn church they know nothing! Damn it Francis why did you have to leave me? Will you forget about me quickly? It may seem selfish but you better not.'_

* * *

**Translations:**

**M-Mais Je t'aime. Je ne veux pas l'épouser! Au diable l'église! J-Je ne peux pas ... pourquoi Francis? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous être ensemble et heureux : B-But I love you. I don't want to marry her! To hell with the church! I-I can't...why Francis? Why can't we be together and happy?**

**Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire cela, Arthur vous devez faire ... ce qui est mieux pour votre peuple : But we can't do this, Arthur you...must do what's best for your people.**


	7. Chapter 7: Stop the Wedding

**A/N: Well guys BritishGentleman back again with a new chapter of Notre Monde est Pur. I don't own Hetalia. Now without further ado chapter seven!**

**Chapter Seven: Stop the Wedding**

Francis was at Antonio's front door still crying when the cheery Spaniard answered the door. Antonio led the other inside and was told the whole story of what happened; he hit the Frenchman over the head and hard. "You idiot! Do you know what you have done? Yo sé que usted es densa, pero vamos hombre! Esto es ridículo!"

"Q-quoi?" Francis said confused rubbing the back of his head where a small bump was beginning to form. "You know zat hurt Antonio."

The Spaniard face palmed in frustration, "If he said that he wanted to stay with you and that he didn't care what the church thinks that means he was willing to risk everything for you!" Francis's face paled, "And then you go and throw it all in his face and leave him! Maldita sea por eso que son tan estupidos cuando se trata de Arturo? Dios se supone que debes ser el experto del amor!"

Francis slowly pieced it together and when he did he buried his head in his hands. "Mon Dieu! What have I done? I-I am so stupid!" He began to cry, Antonio patted the others back. "How do I fix zis Toni?"

"You can go… no you go and stop the wedding and ask for him back!" He stood up and went into his room, when he came back he held tickets in his hands. "These are tickets to England, you better go get him…if you don't you will leave him with that girl!"

Francis snatched the tickets and ran to the door, "Merci Antonio I owe you!" he yelled to Antonio he ran to the harbor his stomach in knots. _'What if I am too late? Non I must believe in zis, I will get Arzur back!' _ He looked out to the sea where you could barely make out England, '_Wait for me Arzur I'm coming for you.' _

**At the ceremony **

The pastor had just asked the most dreaded question for Arthur. "Do you Arthur Kirkland; take Alice Butler to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Arthur swallowed as he hesitated with his answer. He could feel peoples, his people's eyes burning into his skin. Despite him being in a church it felt like hell.

"I-I…" He stumbled, he gulped and opened his mouth to say those two words, the two dreaded words when Francis came barreling through the door.

"Arreter le mariage! S'il vous plait!" Francis screamed as he ran into the church, out of breath he looked to Arthur. He began to run towards him but was held back by the restraining arms of the audience, "Arzur please don't marry her! I'm sorry will you forgive me?"

Arthur stood still for a moment processing the scene, when he came back to earth he ran to his husband and ripped off the others holding him. He hugged his beloved Frenchman close and began to cry on his shoulder, "T-took you long enough… f-frog."

Francis began to tear up as he held the Brit protectively. When the church hands recovered from the unexpected actions of the British nation they were outraged to say the least. The leader came to the front of a large mass of people as he faced Francis and Arthur. "Arthur what is the meaning of this? Come back here this instant you are going to be wed to this woman and be happy!"

Arthur inwardly flinched away from the words but kept his appearance strong; he turned to glare into the others eyes. "I will not marry her, I am in love with Francis and you can't do anything about it." To make a point he turned and pulled Francis down to his height, and kissed him.

"If you do not marry her now, we will cut off all of our support to your country! And that's a promise!" The leader yelled back. '_How dare this nation refuse the church!'_

Francis stepped in front of Arthur and spread his arms, "Non, don't hurt him zis is my fault and I will face ze consequences." He had an determined expression on his face, and stood still.

"No Francis you can't!" Arthur yelled as he held onto Francis tightly, "I just got you back you can't leave me now!"

Francis continued as if he didn't hear Arthur, "You will not hurt him or his country if I go wiz you. You can do whatever you want wiz me but… but don't hurt him."

The leader nodded and agreed to the terms he sent for one of the many servants to call the guards to capture this intruder.

Francis turned to Arthur and cupped his face in his hands he kissed him lightly. He leaned towards his ear and whispered, "Arzur if you want to stay wiz me, when it is eleven come out into the large courtyard prepared to flee and we will run away. Okay? Tell me if you want to or not."

Arthur kissed the Frenchman passionately and said, "I would be a dead man if I said no. Of course I will meet you there."

**Translations:**

**Spanish-**

**Yo sé que****usted es****densa****, pero vamos ****hombre!****Esto es ridículo! :** **I know that you're dense but come on man! ****This is ridiculous!**

**Maldita sea por eso que son tan estupidos cuando se trata de Arturo? :****Damn****why****are so****stupid****when it comes to****Arthur?****!**

**Dios****se supone que debes****ser el experto****del amor! : God you're supposed to be the expert of love!**

**French-**

**Mon Dieu: My god**

**Merci: Thank you**

**Arreter le mariage! S'il vous plait! : Stop the marriage! Please!**

**Non: no**


	8. Chapter 8: The Flight

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back again~ Sorry if the updates are kind of off. From here on out I will try to update like crazy but updates will stop for a while after a few weeks. I am going on a trip and can't bring my computer, so I am apologizing in advance I will remind you guys. Well now that I'm done talking here is Chapter Eight~ I don't own Hetalia or any characters T^T**

**Chapter Eight:** **The Flight**

Francis was quickly cuffed before he could stir up any more trouble and was led out the door to his cell. Arthur watched him leave sadly, ignoring the disapproving stares from his church leader. Arthur paced in his room anxiously, thinking of Francis. He looked up at the large clock in his room it was ten minutes until eleven. He picked up the small bag of necessities and put on his dark green cloak in a hurry. He ran silently past the many rooms, jumping at every noise. He reached the stables picking out two of their finest horses, one a chestnut mare with a star on her head, and another black stallion with white markings all over his body. He led the horses to where he would find Francis.

Francis appeared in the moonlight, small scratches covering his arms. He smiled and held out a hand, "Ready to go mon amour?"

"Yes Francis." He handed the reins belonging to chestnut mare to Francis. With a huff Arthur jumped and mounted the black stallion effortlessly. He looked to Francis who gave a nod. He clicked his tongue and kicked the horses' side, causing the horse to go into a full gallop. When he did he and Francis galloped side by side through the gate and into the wooded area leaving London and the church behind. Early in the morning the servants realized they had both fled. This caused a massive uproar, the queen sent out all of her men in search for them, their orders were to shoot and kill the Frenchman but keep the other alive.

Meanwhile Arthur and Francis had set up a camp in the wooded area drenched in darkness. Afraid of lighting a fire, this could show their pursuers where they were located. Francis frowned as he watched Arthur flinch, the chaos in London affecting the small Brit's body. He pulled the British nation into his arms warming the smaller man and pressed his face into Arthurs' hair.

"I'm sorry mon cher, I shouldn't have come for you zis is entirely fault." He said sadly not moving, only to have his head raised and to be level with Arthurs green eyes.

"Don't be sorry Francis; I never would have been happy with that woman. I was afraid that… that you wouldn't at least try to stop the wedding… I thought that you had abandoned me." He began to cry as he remembered how lost and alone he felt during the ceremony. His head fell on the Frenchman's chest not being able to meet his eyes.

Francis held Arthur close to him kissing away the tears that managed to fall down the Brits pale cheeks. They sat in silence comforted by each other's presence, until a gunshot rang out in the field and Francis fell to the ground bleeding profusely out of his stomach.

"FRANCIS! O-oh god! Oh god, t-this can't be happening!" Arthur screamed panicking. He noticed the British soldier halfway hiding behind a tree. Arthur hastily picked up their gun. Mumbling a quiet 'sorry' he shot the soldier. The shot was fatal and the man was dead before he even hit the ground. He turned to Francis and ripped off his shirt looking at the wound. It had barely missed his vital organs so he could pull through if he didn't bleed to death. He quickly pressed on the wound with his hand as he grabbed the bandages from the bag. "Francis? Say something! Please!"

"A-Arzur… Je t-t'iame..." He weakly replied placing his hand on Arthur's blood stained one. "Don't cry…I will be f-fine." He said as he felt Arthur's salty tears fall on his face.

"Y-you aren't bloody fine you j-just got shoot!" He said crying as he wrapped Francis's waist in gauze.

Francis's eyes began to fall in exhaustion, "Go Arzur… they will be coming soon… the gunshot."

"I don't bloody care! I'm n-not leaving you again… not again I c-can't be alone anymore! Live Francis I-I need you here with me."

"Alright Arzur I will stay." Francis replied eye's finally falling shut. He could feel Arthur's careful hands wrapping the wound. Arthur saved Francis's life but the Frenchman was too weak for travel. They moved slowly and painstakingly through the forest, surprisingly not encountering any more soldiers.


	9. Chapter 9: Let's Set Sail

**A/N: Hey guys hope you are still with me :D Well here is the new chapter~ I plan on wrapping this one up soon so I can finish my other one~ Thanks to NivalKenival and others for following~**

**Chapter Nine: Let's set sail**

It had taken at least two weeks for Francis to recover from the gunshot wound. They had planned their course of action as they walked. They had lost the horses when the British soldier found them. They would go to the edge of England where the shore met the British Channel and hide in France. When they finally reached their destination, tired from all the walking, a realization came to Arthur, "Francis?"

"Oui Arzur?"

"How are we going to get across the channel to France?"

Francis thought for a moment and replied cheerfully with a smile, "We take a boat and row across or course~"

"No you twit. You're not strong enough to row a boat across the bloody channel. And I can't row us across this damned water." He paced in thought as Francis rested on a pile of rocks. Arthur looked up to find a pirate ship in front of him, "I know. We can hide aboard the pirate's ship."

Francis's face went white; he had been a pirate for a long time until it became illegal, his boss forcing him to stop. He rubbed his temples, "Arzur you know what pirates do if zey find you oui?"

"I know very well Francis I was also a pirate. But we need to get across-" He was cut off by Francis.

"ZEY KILL YOU! AND ONLY IF YOU ARE VERY VERY VERY LUCKY ZEY WILL RAPE YOU AND CLAIM YOU!" Francis yelled.

"EVEN SO IT'S THE ONLY OPITION WE'VE GOT! AND IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WE HAVE MY WHOLE COUNTRY TRYING TO KILL YOU AS WE SPEAK!" Arthur yelled back, he paused for a moment and looked Francis dead in the eye determination written across his face, "I don't care what the consequences are and if there is I will be the one to pay this time."

"No Arzur I can't let you do zat. It's too dangerous-"

"I will do what I bloody like! You got shot because of me now it's my turn to take the risk!" He retorted, blinking away the slowly forming tears, "Come on we will figure it out tomorrow we better get some rest." Arthur and Francis set up camp not to far away from the shore with the plan to find someone to row two people across the channel. But Francis had different plans that night. When he was sure that Arthur was asleep he snuck out to the pirate ship they had seen earlier and made a deal with the captain. The captain would have his way with him for the night and in return they would be safely transported to the other side. That night Francis was raped by the captain since it was their agreement. For the Frenchman it seemed that the morning had come to soon, his body ached all over but he ignored it. He still hadn't told Arthur and he didn't plan to.

* * *

Francis sighed he stretched backwards hearing a popping sound from his back he was sore all over, his muscles screaming from the movement. But Francis ignored the pain not wanting to worry Arthur. Francis had to admit the captain was… very large. Arthur had somehow managed to sneak up behind Francis and tapped him on the shoulder causing Francis to jump, "What's wrong Francis?"

"R-rien! Nozing at all my dear Arzur!" Francis gave a very unconvincing smile to which Arthur frowned.

"You're lying something's wrong. Tell me."

Francis suddenly became very serious and turned his back to the Brit, "Non you shouldn't know." He hated himself for making Arthur worry, but it was inevitable the Brit had noticed a change in the others movements and knew something was wrong.

"Damn it Francis tell me!" Arthur accidentally hit the Frenchman's thigh causing the other to double over in pain. Arthur stared wide eyed piecing it together, "Oh Francis…" He hugged the other tightly as he pet his beloved Francis's head as Francis began to sob on his shoulder.

"I-I let him rape me Arzur…*sob* It h-hurts." He choked out finally

"It's going to be okay Francis; I won't let them hurt you again. I won't let anything hurt you ever again I swear it." Arthur held Francis protectively; he vowed on his death bed that nothing would hurt Francis ever again.

* * *

**Translations**

**French-**

**Rien: Nothing**

**Oui: yes**

**Non: no**


	10. Chapter 10: To Francis' House

**A/N: Hey guy's back again, hope you guys are still reading. Anyway thanks to all who reviewed and favorited.**

**Chapter Ten: To Francis' House**

It had taken a total of four days for the pair to cross the body of water. The ship pulled into a dock at Cherbourg, about three hundred and two kilometers away from Paris where Francis lived. By horse it was about three and a half hours, but since they didn't have horses it would take longer unsurprisingly.

So as soon as they landed in the French city they began to walk, which was painstakingly slow. But they could care less, they were safe and together. They walked hand in hand down the busy streets of the French city. Finally Arthur's stamina broke; he huffed and stopped walking, causing Francis to stop as well. Francis turned to his husband, "Something wrong cher?"

Arthur was about to reply, when his stomach decided it was time to complain. Arthur blushed madly as he looked down at his stomach cursing himself. Francis only began to laugh uncontrollably, letting go of Arthurs hand to hold his own stomach. "Shut up! This is not funny frog!" Arthur yelled his hands balled into fists by his side, his face scarlet.

"B-but It's so f-funny~" He said between breaths, tears leaking out his eyes.

"No it's not!"

"Y-yes it is~"

"NO IT'S BLOODY NOT!" suddenly Francis' stomach made the same noise the Brit's had earlier. There was a silence for a moment until it was broken by the Brit muffling a snigger.

Francis blushed, "Shut it you Brit."

The Brit could no longer contain his laughter; he fell to the floor laughing much to Francis' displeasure. But instead of yelling like the Brit he began to laugh. They sat there laughing clutching their stomachs with tears rolling down their cheeks, their faces were slightly red.

Francis was the first to stand he held out a hand for Arthur to take, which he did. Francis kissed the back of his hand, "Shall we go in search of food mon amour?"

Arthur blushed, "Yes but on one condition…"

Francis smiled, "What is it mon petit Brit?"

Arthur looked to the ground kicking the few small stones on the ground, his face a scarlet color. He took a deep breath, "Youhavetogivemeakissfirst!"

Francis's eyes widened and he smirked. He picked the Brits head up to look him in the eye, "Could you repeat that cher~? I couldn't hear you~"

Arthur fidgeted under Francis's gaze, "I said, that y-you… have to give me a kiss first." His voice lowered as he finished the sentence, looking to the ground embarrassed.

Francis smiled and caressed his husbands' cheek, "You only have to ask Arzur." He pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Arthur smiled and pressed himself close to his Francis. Francis wrapped his arms around the Brit's small frame pulling him even closer; he licked the bottom of Arthur's lip asking for entrance. Arthur shivered and opened his mouth letting Francis reclaim his territory. Francis hummed happily as Arthur began to push back with his own tongue beginning a battle for dominance. Francis won as always and the two pulled apart connected by a thin strand of their mixed saliva. Francis panted lightly, "Well mon amour should we go?"

Arthur smiled and kissed him quickly sliding his hand into the others larger one, "Yes."

Francis smiled and squeezed the Brits hand, and began to walk to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

Luckily it wasn't to far away and they were seated immediately, their waitress pranced to their table and gave a flirtatious look to Francis, "Bonsoir monsieur est. Mon nom est Alex que puis-je obtenir pour vous aujourd'hui? Aimeriez-vous un peu de vin?"

Francis sighed, if it had been any other night he would have gotten wine, but they still had to travel some more. He waved his hand, "Pas de vin pour nous aujourd'hui, juste de l'eau. Et comme pour la nourriture dont nous avons besoin d'une minute."

She nodded, "D'accord, les boissons seront ici dans une minute." She winked at Francis and left the two men.

"She has a liking for you love."

"Oui," he sighed, "what a bother."

"What are you talking about? She was rather pretty." Arthur said looking through the menu, translating the French to English. He was slightly mad… okay maybe not slightly mad that the girl had the nerve to hit on Francis.

Francis smiled as he placed his chin in his hands staring at Arthur, who hid his face behind the menu, "May I ask what the bloody hell your staring at?"

"You~"

"Why the bloody hell are you staring at me?"

"Because you are so cute when you are angry~"

Arthur blushed and scowled, "Am not."

"Are too~"

"I am not!" Arthur said, irritation showing clearly on his face.

Francis only smirked, allowing silence to cover the table. "…are too~"

"I said that I'm bloody no-" Francis quickly pressed his lips to Arthur's. Arthur squeaked in surprise, and tore away from Francis blushing violently.

The waitress returned smiling; she looked to Francis, "Savez-vous ce que vous voulez commander monsieur?"

"Oui, je vais avoir la Bisque de Homard." Francis said not even looking at the waitress.

"Bon, et vous monsieur?" she said scribbling down the order on a pad of paper and turning to Arthur.

"Je vais avoir le canard à l'orange s'il vous plaît." Arthur said placing the menu neatly on the table, she nodded and handed Francis his water glass brushing her fingers against his hand.

When he took no notice she huffed, "Votre nourriture sera bientôt là." And with that's she walked off to the kitchens.

"Told you."

"Told me what mon amour?"

"She fancies you Francis."

"And?"

"And that's it, she fancies you."

"Do you zink I would go for someone like her?"

"…"

"Do you zink zat I will leave you?"

"…"

"Arzur answer me! Please!"

"…yes."

Francis stood immediately and sat next to Arthur pulling him close, Francis' chest touching Arthurs shoulder. "Arzur I will never do zat to you. I am never going to leave you cher. Do you believe me?"

Arthur nodded and curled up closer to Francis, inhaling his familiar scent. He entwined his fingers with Francis' squeezing his hand gently, "I love you Francis."

"I love you too Arzur, toujours."

At that moment the waitress returned with the food, she took one glance at their hands and her face fell immediately. Arthur felt a surge of triumph and embarrassment but said nothing, only moving closer to his husband.

They ate quickly still wanting to cover more ground while they could, when they finished the sky was a pink-violet color. They walked hand in hand as they had before happily. The sun had finally gone down and Francis looked to Arthur, "Cher, it is late I zink we should stop walking and find somewhere to sleep."

Arthur nodded, "Is there any place nearby, love?"

"Oui there is, follow me~" Francis replied cheerfully half dragging Arthur along with him. They soon arrived at the hotel, and took the keys from the unhappy worker. As soon as they got into their room Arthur face planted on the bed with a huff, Francis chuckled, "Zat tired mon amour~?"

"Bugger off Francis, I wanna sleep damn it." Francis smiled and reached for the bottom of the Brits shirt lifting it, Arthur jumped, "What the bloody hell are you doing frog?"

"Taking off your cloze~" Francis replied as if it were completely obvious which it was, still pulling on the shirt.

"Why!"

"Your cloze will get wrinkled if you sleep in zem cher~" Francis had managed to take off the Brits shirt and was working on the belt buckle, _'Damn him and his Britishness wiz wearing zings zat aren't necessary!'_

"I don't bloody care!"He yelled struggling to get away, holding onto his pants.

"Come on cher I have seen you naked before why not now?"

"Because I said so!"

"You're no fun cher, fine I will leave you alone~" Francis said holding his hands in front of him as he slowly backed away from the fuming Brit. Arthur gave a skeptical look to his husband, not fully trusting him. But he shrugged and got up to climb under the bed sheets, bad decision. Like lightning Francis pounced on Arthur pulling his pants down to his ankles, and unfortunately for Arthur his union jack boxers as well, giving Francis a wonderful view of Big Ben.

"BLOODY HELL FRANCIS!" Arthur screamed covering himself, or attempting to, with his hands.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ Arzur is patriotic, non~?" Francis said with a perverted smirk holding up the boxers. Arthur blushed and attempted to grab them, only to fall into the arms of the awaiting Frenchman. "Ah~ 'ello Arzur, you look lovely today~" Francis' cerulean orbs locking with Arthurs emerald.

Arthur hit his fists weakly on the Frenchmans chest, "Let go of me you pervert! And give me back my boxers!"

Francis chuckled, he leaned close to Arthurs' ear, his hot breath brushing the Brits neck, whispering, "Ah~ But you love it when my eyes are on you Arzur~ Don't deny what ze body wants~"

Arthur shivered as the breath ghosted down his neck, his body pressing closer to Francis'. Francis smiled and set the Brit down on the bed handing him his boxers, "Here you go cher~"

"T-thank you." He said as he slipped the boxers on, blushing profusely. Arthur quickly slipped under the covers of the bed, holding them with a death grip. Arthur felt the weight shift on the bed, signaling that Francis had joined him. He felt Francis' arms wrap around him holding him close, Arthur sighed in contentment leaning into his husbands' chest. Francis placed his chin on Arthur's head breathing in the man's scent, before finally falling asleep. But neither of them heard the person standing outside their door, watching and waiting for the most opportune moment to attack.

* * *

**A/N: So guys did you like this chapter? I hope so I had a lot of fun writing it~**

Arthur: HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU HAVE FUN WITH THIS?

Francis: Ohonhonhon~ Mon amour your just upset zat you didn't get zis in ze chapter~

Arthur: NO WAY IN HELL FROG!

Me: guys chill, sorry that you didn't get Francis in you this chap. Artie maybe another time~

Arthur: I never said-

Me: We all know you want Francis~ Stop denying it~

Arthur: *blushes* That may be so but-

Me and Francis:*gasp* He admits it!

Francis: Well come along mon cher~ *drags Arthur away from us*

Arthur: what the hell-!

Me: Well now that there gone here are the translations~

**Translations-**

**French-**

**Oui- yes**

**Cher- Dear**

**Toujours- forever**

**Mon amour- my love**

**Mon petit Brit- my little Brit**

**Bonsoir monsieur est. Mon nom est Alex que puis-je obtenir pour vous aujourd'hui? ****Aimeriez-vous un peu de vin?- Good evening gentleman. My name is Alex, what can I get for you today? ****Would you like some wine?**

**Pas de vin pour nous aujourd'hui, juste de l'eau. ****Et comme pour la nourriture dont nous avons besoin d'une minute- No wine for us today, just water. And as for the food we need a minute. **

**D'accord, les boissons seront ici dans une minute-** **Okay, drinks will be here in a minute**

**Savez-vous ce que vous voulez commander monsieur-** **Do you know what you want to order sir**

**Oui, je vais avoir la Bisque de Homard-** **Yes, I'll have the Lobster Bisque.**

**Bon, et vous monsieur? - Good, and you sir?**

**Je vais avoir le canard à l'orange s'il vous plaît- I'll have the duck l'orange, please**

**Votre nourriture sera bientôt là- Your food will be here soon**


	11. Chapter 11: The Shadow

**A/N: Hey guys~ I hope that you all are enjoying the story so far~ Thanks to Mizu-Chan-Minamino, britachisbride, atarisfenderbender, and NivalKenival for reviewing and favoriting~ Now without further delay Chapter Eleven~**

**Chapter Eleven: The Shadow**

It was around eight in the morning when Arthur woke up, he jolted out of bed his chest rising and falling rapidly. He looked around the room, all was in order, he sighed in relief and lay back down on the bed. He turned to look at Francis, the Frenchmans hair covered a portion of his face and his mouth was slightly open. He was breathing softly and appeared so irritably cute, Arthur smiled and brushed the hair out of his face.

Francis' eyes opened slowly, smiling as he saw Arthur, "Bonjour Arzur, sleep well?"

"Well enough." Arthur replied returning the smile he rested his head on the others chest curling up next to his beloved Frenchman.

Francis pet his head softly, "We should leave soon Arzur, if we want to make it to Paris today."

Arthur nodded and groaned, he stood and walked over to where his clothes had been folded, "Suppose I will have to buy some clothes when we get to Paris."

Francis smiled imagining his sweet Arthur in clothes that he would pick out, "Don't worry mon amour~ I will help you wiz ze cloze~"

"Absolutely not."

"W-Why?"

"Because you will probably make me wear a dress of sorts!"

"I would not do zat cher!"

"Oh really? Pray tell what you would have in mind for me then."

Francis smiled and hugged the Brit around the waist, pulling him close and whispering into his ear, "I would make you wear a apron and cuffs that a waiter would usually wear and a small black ribbon around your neck~" he nibbled on the shell of the Englishman's ear causing him to give a muffled moan.

"I-I would be wearing clothes under the apron right?"

Francis only smirked and licked the side of Arthurs neck, causing Arthur to shiver and back into the Frenchmans arms, "Pas, vient le tablier."

Arthur blushed madly and stepped away, he practically ran to the bathroom, "I'm going to shower now!"

Francis knocked on the door, "Cher let me shower wiz you~"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you will probably try to grab my arse the whole time."

"You wound me cher I would never do such a zing!"

"Sure Francis whatever you say." Francis could hear the water hit the floor of the shower.

"Please mon amour?" Francis stood there waiting for a moment, and slowly ever so slowly the door began to open.

"Only if you behave yourself." Arthur looked at the Frenchman not fully convinced.

Francis smiled and nodded eagerly, "Oui, now please let me in it's terribly cold out here." And with that the door opened the mirror was already halfway fogged up from the humidity, and Arthurs clothes were folded neatly on the toilet seat. Francis set his clothes on top of Arthurs and stepped into the small bathroom.

"Turn around frog."

"Why?" Francis said raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm about to step into the shower." Arthur said crossing his arms, a scowl on his face. Francis had to bite his lip to not laugh. His own husband was not going to undress in front of him? He would have to change that~

"Arzur we are married, I zink it's okay if I see your souzern region, non?"

"That doesn't matter I-" he stopped, he slapped away the hands that were currently trying to pull down his boxers. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Francis?"

"Taking off your silly cloze~" _'again.' _He pulled on the boxers again.

"No you are not!"

"Yes I am~ You can even take mine off if you want~"

"W-what? No!" Francis smiled triumphantly as he once again took of the Brits boxers, the British man squeaked and hopped into the shower without further delay. Francis smiled and shed his own clothes and soon joined Arthur in the cramped shower.

Arthur had yet to notice that Francis was in the shower; his eyes were closed as he stood in the water. Francis gave a very French smile as he wrapped his arms around the Brits frame kissing the others neck. Arthur jumped in surprise, "Bloody hell Francis! That was uncalled for you id-" Francis pressed his lips to Arthurs, and placed one hand on Arthurs hip pulling him close. Arthur broke the kiss and turned his head, "Francis, what did I say before hand?"

"Not to touch your ass~"

"Why aren't you listening?"

"Because I have not touched your ass yet~" Arthur nearly slammed his head against the tiled wall, _'Stupid Frenchman finding a loophole!'_

Francis only chuckled, "Come on cher~ Ze water is getting cold."

Arthur nodded and grabbed the soap, scrubbing every inch of his body, while somehow managing to be a safe distance from Francis. Francis only ignored it and washed his own body watching Arthur.

Arthur put the soap down and tried to grab the shampoo, but Francis' hand covered Arthurs. Arthur faced the Frenchman who was smiling, "I will wash your hair cher~" Arthur merely blushed and nodded, standing in front of Francis his arms crossed, facing away from his husband.

Francis squirted some of the shampoo into his hand and rubbed his hands together, he began to massage the others scalp. Arthur smiled soothed by Francis running his hands through his hair, he leaned back slightly so that his shoulder blades touched the others toned chest. Francis smiled and continued to wash his hair. When he was finished he rinsed the hair and took the bottle again, but Arthur hand grabbed Francis' wrist.

"L-let me do it."

Francis smiled, "Of course mon petit lapin." He turned and closed his eyes, as Arthur began to do the same thing Francis did. After a few moments the Frenchmans hair was clean he rinsed the suds away. Arthur placed the bottle on the counter again, "Arzur?"

Arthur turned and opened his mouth to reply when Francis' wet lips met his in a heated kiss. Arthur gasped but returned the kiss all the same, clinging to the Frenchmans shoulders. Francis' hands moved down to Arthurs hips and lower back pressing him close to Francis. Arthur blushed he felt himself getting hard, he struggled to not let Francis know but it was too late.

Francis pulled away, smirking, "Ohonhonhon~ Someone is hard~" he squeezed Arthurs manhood lightly.

Arthur gasped and arched his back, "F-Francis." Francis smirked and began to pump the others manhood, causing Arthur to lose all sense and only able to focus on the pleasure. Francis nipped and sucked Arthurs collar bone, and neck leaving marks on his pale white skin. Soon enough Francis felt himself get hard from Arthurs cute and erotic moans, "Ah~! F-Francis, I'm c-close~!" Francis only continued stroking Arthurs shaft and playing with his slit, this tipped the Englishman over the edge. Arthur gave another moan as he released his seed in the Frenchmans skilled hand, it washed away from the shower water and went down the drain.

Arthur blushed as he felt Francis' erection poking him in the thigh, "L-let me help y-you out." Francis's eyes widened as he nodded in shock, Arthur kneeled down in front of Francis his face level to his erect member, breathing softly on the hardened flesh.

"A-Arzur, please d-do not tease-" he couldn't complete his sentence as he gasped from Arthur running his tongue along the others tip. He slowly began to take the others member in his mouth, letting his teeth purposefully run against the sides of the 'Eiffel tower'. Arthur bobbed his head licking the others manhood as he did so. Francis fisted his hands in Arthurs hair forcing himself not to choke the other with his cock, he knew that if he forced the Britishmans head then it would be over for him. "Ah~ A-Arzur… mon dieu! I-I can't-" he was cut off by one of his own moans as he released into the others mouth.

Arthur swallowed the others seed, and stepped out of the shower, "Come on love, we have to get moving."

"Into ze bed I hope~"

"No we are bloody not! We have to go to your house!"

"Oui." Francis and Arthur got dressed and walked out of the hotel, smiles plastered on their faces.

It was getting close to dinner time, so Francis went to go find another place to eat at. Arthur didn't join him since he was tired, and decided to rest on a nearby park bench. He sat for a few moments his eyes closed and his face lifted towards the sky, when he heard rustling from the bush to his left. He stood and walked in front of the bush, he leaned over only to have a hand cover his mouth. He struggled and tried to scream but they were muffled, the shadow slipped into a nearby alley. The mysterious man tied his with ropes, and then a female voice rang through the alley, "Now Mr. Kirkland, we shall see how fond your little Frenchman is of you when you are broken." Arthur whipped his head around, it was their waitress that they had a couple of nights ago. "You are probably wondering why I am doing this aren't you." Arthur only answered with a glare, "Well you have Mr. Bonnefoy wrapped around your finger but you are embarrassed to do anything in public, it's pathetic. He would never love you, he only uses you for sexual acts, in other words his sex toy." She spat venom dripping from her words, Arthur winced, "You don't deserve someone like him. And the only way for him to see that is for you to leave his life and me to replace you." Arthur struggled against his bonds hoping that they would somehow break and he would be free. "Don't try to break free."

Arthur grunted as her high heel hit him in the chest, pushing him to the ground, "I should just kill you now."

"You wouldn't dare." Came his muffled reply.

"Oh but I would, you there with the knife. Come here." Arthurs struggles became more desperate as the man slowly advanced, his eyes glazed over with tears of fear.

She held the knife an inch above his chest, "I'm going to kill you now, any last words?"

Arthur cried and struggled, not saying anything but screaming which was only silenced. "Now you will not plague Mr. Bonnefoys life any longer!" She brought the blade down, but before the blade could so much as nick him, Francis's hand caught her wrist.

"F-Francis!"

"Let go of ze knife. If you do not I will not 'esitate to kill you." Francis's accent became thicker and showed that he was nothing short of completely pissed off.

The woman let go of the knife and sobbed, "B-but you're supposed to love me! Not that stupid British prude!" Arthur winced at every insult she used, clinging on desperately to Francis who was carrying him bridal style.

Francis and Arthur left the distraught woman in the alley, not caring about her well being. When they were far enough away Francis set Arthur down and kneeled in front of him, "Amour, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"No."

"Are you going to be okay? Do you need anyzing?"

"No." Francis placed his hand on Arthurs squeezing it gently.

"Arzur, what did she say to make you so upset?" Arthur shook as he remembered what she had said only moments ago. "Arzur please tell me."

Arthur sobbed as he hid his face in his hands, "S-she said t-that I didn't deserve you! A-and that you w-would never love m-me! S-she was g-going to k-kill me Francis!"

Francis teared up as he hugged the Brit tightly, "Don't ever believe what she or ozer people might say, amour. I love you wiz all my heart. Do not forget zat." Arthur nodded and cried on Francis' shoulder clinging to him as though his life depended on it.

Francis smiled and looked to Arthur, "Here we are mon amour, my house."

If it was humanly possible Arthurs lower jaw would be on the ground now, "You call that a house, it looks like a bloody mansion!"

Francis smirked and grabbed Arthurs arm, "Shall I give you a tour of ze house?"

"Yes."

And with that Francis walked into the mansion, dragging Arthur along, "Zis is ze kitchen, you are not allowed to touch anyzing in zis room."

"Why not?"

"Because you will kill us wiz what you call food, and make my kitchen explode." Francis replied knowingly, remembering the one time Arthur had tried to make a simple chocolate cake. Naturally he had over cooked it and it had become as solid as a rock and nearly broke the Frenchmans teeth.

Arthur blushed, and muttered a, 'my cooking isn't that bad.' Francis smiled, "Of course not cher, here is ze living room." The room was decorated by lovely furniture and a lamp, it had one bookcase filled with 'romance' novels which Arthur snorted at, and it had a lovely view of Francis's garden.

Francis led them into yet another room, "I'm sure you can guess which room zis is~" Arthur looked around the room, it had a large king sized bed in the middle, with two large wardrobes in the corners. There was a door that led to the bathroom on the left wall of the room.

"Lovely bedroom Francis, why didn't you show me this last?"

Francis leaned over and whispered, "Because zis is ze most important room cher~"

Arthur blushed and swatted the other away, "Show me the rest of the house now please."

"But of course~", he walked back into the hallway, "Arzur I want you to close your eyes and let me lead you to zis next room."

"What? No way!"

"Please~ mon cher~" After a few moments the Englishman agreed, Francis placed his hands over Arthurs eyes and led him down many hallways. Once they had finally reached their destination he removed his hands, "You can open your eyes now cher."

Arthur opened his eyes and gasped, it was a library. He ran to one of the millions of bookshelves scanning the row, it had everything. _Romeo and Juliet, Sherlock Holmes, Oedipus Rex, _and many other classic novels and series. Arthur turned and hugged Francis tightly, "This is a wonderful library thank you so much!"

Francis chuckled, "I'm glad zat you like it cher. Come on we have one more place to go."

Arthur nodded and followed Francis outside, "Zis is my prized flower garden cher, over zere we have ze sunflower Russia's national flower." It was in a patch on the far right side of the garden, it's bright yellow petals were near blinding, "Next to zat we have ze Peony, China's national flower," he pointed to the pink almost rose looking flowers next to the sunflowers. "Zen we have ze daisy, sweet Italy's national flower," the flower had crisp white petals and a yellow middle it looked as sweet and innocent as the nation itself, "Zen we have ze cornflower, Germanys national flower" he pointed to the blue ruffled flower, the color matched the Germans eyes, "And zen we have ze sakura, or ze cherry blossom, zat is Japans." He pointed to a tall tree covered in the white pink tinted flower petals the branches moved in the breeze. "And last but certainly not least, ze iris and Tudor rose bush. Zis is our bush cher." He pointed to the largest bush with a mixture of pink tinted roses of the Tudor rose and the purple petals of the iris.

Arthur smiled and took the Frenchmans hand in his, "It's a wonderful garden love." He looked up to see Francis was on the verge of tears, "What's wrong Francis?"

"Nozing mon cher, it's just…I never zought zat you would be able to see zis wiz me. It has always been my dream to live here wiz you." Tears started to fall down the Frenchmans face.

Arthur smiled and kissed the tears away, "Well I'm here Francis, and I will always be here." They stood there for a moment before Arthur spoke up again, "Shall we go inside now?"

"Oui, let's go inside, I will make dinner for us." With that Arthur and Francis walked hand in hand into their new house where they would live the rest of their lives together in happiness. The church soon accepted their nations choice and left them alone, no longer caring, which both of them were relieved to hear. Life went on as usual peace ruled the world for long periods of time only to be broken by a few wars, but Arthur and Francis ignored the wars and lived in their house. The house itself was peaceful until about ten years later when it became very loud. Soon the nations America and Canada were born, America was the loud hyper twin, while Canada was the quiet twin he was always helping his mother (England). America, whose human name is Alfred, would never let England rest always running around the house, holding sharp objects, Arthur would chase after him and scold him when he would finally catch the boy. Francis and Mathew, Canada's human name, would only be spectators and watch quietly as the pair ran around the house. Francis and Arthur were currently creating a new flower bed it would hold irises, Tudor roses, aquilegias, and next to it would be a maple tree. All in all their life was good, and they loved every moment of it and they would face many more centuries together, happily.

**Fin**

**A/N: Hey guys~ well this is the end of this fan fiction :,) I hope that you guys liked it, and I thank all of you who stayed till the end~**

**Translations-**

**French-**

**Bonjour- good morning**

**Mon amour- my love**

**Cher- dear**

**Mon cher- my dear**

**Oui- yes**

**Pas, vient le tablier- no, just the apron **

**Non- no**

**Fin- end**

**Flowers and the countries they represent- Aquilegia- America, Maple tree- Canada yes I know it doesn't have an official flower but I am using this one, Iris- France, Tudor rose- England, Sunflower- Russia, Peony- China, Daisy- Italy, Cornflower- Germany, Sakura or Cherry blossom- Japan.**

**If you are interested in an Ouran High School Host Club , Hetalia cross over I am currently writing one so please check it out if you want to -^^- well this is the end guys I'm going to miss this one.**

**BritishGentleman closing the last chapter of Notre Monde est Pur. I don't know if I ever gave the translation for the title. The title says, "Our World is Pure"**


End file.
